Life Away from Life
by toothlesslover2311
Summary: Hiccup leaves Berk and starts a village on an island in the Middle of Nowhere Sea. Outcasts attack and a war is waged between the loyal villagers and the vicious Outcasts. Read on to see what happens in detail!
1. Chapter 1

_My human! No touchie!_ I told the monstrous nightmare in front of me. It roared again, and then left. Human, who I think called himself Hiccup, leaped onto my back and we took off.

Hiccup's Point Of View

I had no choice. I jumped onto Toothless's back and we took off toward the cave where I had slept last night with Toothless. Thank Thor my stuff was still there.

Astrid's POV

I ran as hard as I could to the arena. It was dinnertime so everyone had gone to the mead hall. No one would notice. At the arena, there was a pile of fish to feed the captured dragons. I could use one of those to help earn the trust of the deadly nadder. "Hey girl," I cooed in an effort to calm her down. She took the fish cautiously. I wouldn't blame her. I would be cautious too, if I had been attacked multiple times then offered a fish, all by the same person. Huh.

Toothless POV

Hiccup slid off my back as we landed in the cave. "Good. Everything's still here," Hiccup confirmed as he shuffled through his basket-things. He walked over to me, baskets in hand, and strapped them to my back. A rustle in the undergrowth not too far away got my attention. My keen dragon eyes slid toward the noise. The dull shine of a metal tooth showed beneath some ferns. _Hiccup…_ I said quietly.

_Yea, bud?_ You see, we had recently figured out how to talk to each other with our minds. We called it Dragonspeak.

_There's something in the bushes, and I think it's Gobber,_ I told him.

_I'll go check it out,_ hiccup said as he crept up to the bushes. "Gobber? You there?" he called.

"All right…you got me," Gobber reluctantly answered as he stood up and stared in what appeared to be awe, at me. No surprise there. It was the same with Hiccup, after he set me free, of course. Gobber hobbled over to me, only to be discouraged by a growl when he got too close.

"Gobber, what brings you here?" Hiccup asked before I had a chance to scare the blacksmith away.

Still watching me, Gobber's answer was slow and uncertain, "Just following a black streak in the sky I saw while doing some metalwork. What brings YOU here?"

Hiccup POV

"Oh, nothing; just leaving Berk for good, is all."

Shock took over Gobber's face. "You do realize you're leaving all your family and friends behind, right?" he said after a moment.

"Family, yes. Friends, I'm bringing Toothless with me so not entirely," I answered as I climbed onto Toothless' back.

_Leaving so soon?_ the night fury inquired.

_Only to find a place to rest for the night. We leave berk at dawn,_ came my answer. I expected no reply and only got a quiet goodbye from Gobber.


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid POV

"Ok, Stormfly, we're going after a night fury named Toothless and a boy named Hiccup," I told the deadly nadder I was now riding. She had needed a name, so I called her Stormfly. I had suggested Skullspike, but she growled, but when I said Stormfly, she seemed to smile at me. We took off and soon found both Hiccup and his dragon companion, who Stormfly appeared to have a crush on. "Hiccup! What are you doing here?" I asked.

Relief and surprise flooded Hiccup's face when he turned to answer my question, "I'm staying here in this cave until dawn when we leave Berk to start a new life." Now it was my turn to be not just surprised, but completely and utterly shocked. But I had made up my mind months ago.

"If you're leaving, then I'm coming with you." Now Hiccup's face showed more relief than surprise. "I'll let you, but why do you want to come with me? You hate me," he replied after a moment. I didn't answer and I hoped he wouldn't push me to. Thankfully, he didn't.

Toothless POV

While Hiccup chattered with the girl, Astrid I think her name was, I was watching a rather pretty-looking deadly nadder. Quite obviously, she was showing off to impress me. _My name is Stormfly. What's your name, oh great black dragon?_ She asked.

_Toothless. Don't flatter me. Come lay down. You look tired, _I answered. She did as she was told and went to sleep. I helped Hiccup with the fire, burned the spot I was going to sleep on, lay down, and went to sleep.


End file.
